1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for implementing same phase power supply scheme, and more specifically to a method and apparatus of implementing the same phase power supply scheme to alleviate the damages incurred during the period of power shortage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of the shortage of power supply, a power company usually takes two typical countermeasures, one is ‘power cut-off alternately by district’ and the other is ‘limited power supply’. The latter will cause higher impact on the subscribers, as the duration of power outage is usually longer than the former. Therefore, in the normal power supply scheme, a power company prefers to choose the former to minimize the impact. Even so, the measure may also cause impact on all the subscribers connected on the same distribution feeder, suffering from the power outage simultaneously once the feeder is selectively cut off. This power outage will result in adverse consequences, such as staled food in the refrigerator, dead fish in the aquarium, accidental death of the patients treated at home and etc. These events will certainly degrade living quality and even jeopardize the lives of human beings.